Episode 5202 (1st July 2019)
Synopsis Lisa continues to try blackmail Liam over The Loft. However, after a heart-to-heart with Martine and Walter, changes her mind and agrees to keep his secret. James continues to have his doubts about Harry, whilst Sienna, Nancy, Diane and Sinead start a book club. Plot Lisa celebrates getting a share in The Loft with a bottle champagne, soaking a furious Liam with the spraying bottle. An angry James reads the message about Harry's plea hearing on 19th July, and in a rage, throws the mail off the table and onto the floor. Scott receives a text from Levi, who is looking forward to their date. Scott worries about telling Levi about "Anita Tinkle". Lisa tells Liam of her plans, and Liam tells her that she's not getting The Loft. Lisa tells him that she is, or else she will tell everyone and Grace will turn him into "worm food". Liam calls her a sad, pathetic little girl and Lisa reminds him that she's going to bring him down. Liam points out that Grace is the sole proprietor of The Loft, and he will be screwing her over if he gives the club to Lisa. Lisa doesn't care. Liam manages to steal Lisa's phone. Harry tries to calm James. Marnie tells Romeo that Monday is "mopping day" and promises to take them all out for lunch. Harry informs James that he's going to meet his friend, Alex, who has a lead on Sadie's whereabouts. Liam shows Lisa that he has sent a text message to Walter and Martine from her phone. Liam tries to force Lisa's hand in telling Walter and Martine about her "very exciting business venture". He dares Lisa to tell them about the hit-and-run. Lisa tells Liam that they're not done and storms off. Sylver tells Mercedes about Liam locking him in The Loft, meaning that he couldn't go into town to get Max's game. Mercedes tells Sylver that she could kill him, but Sylver tells her to forget Liam. Mercedes finds drugs in her other bag, and puts it in her handbag. Walter confronts Lisa and Martine demands an explanation. She is confused when Lisa snaps at her. Scott meets with Levi. Scott is nervous when Levi asks about him being a performer after Goldie goes to put out posters about "Anita Tinkle". Diane and Nancy worry about Sinead, and Nancy suggests a girl's only club night - a book club. Sinead is initially unimpressed with the idea, but changes her mind when Nancy mentions that there will be "copious amounts of wine", and is talked into it by Diane. Sinead agrees as long as nobody says anything about Sinead being in a book club. James confronts Harry and thinks that he's lying. He and Harry have an argument, in which James brings up Harry leaving Amy for dead. James tells Harry that the case has gotten him stressed and the thought of losing Harry is driving him crazy. Levi tells Scott about his stutter in school. Scott notices Goldie put up a poster of Anita Tinkle and "goes to the bathroom", ripping one of the posters down. Lisa contemplates calling Grace when Martine and Walter arrive. Walter gently asks her what's wrong with Liam. Martine and Walter are horrified when Lisa reveals that she's blackmailed Liam. Lisa tells them that everyone that she's put her trust in either runs away and disappears. When Martine tells her that it's not true, Lisa asks where Louis, Simone and Zack are, as she hardly hears from them. Walter comforts her as she tells them that she has no family. She is touched to learn that they all prayed for her to return and she did. Walter tells her that she feels lost because she is still yet to know herself, but it is time to choose the right path that defines herself. She puts her phone in her bag. Sienna unintentionally offends Sinead by suggesting a children's book. Sinead snaps and storms off to read one of the books. Martine advises Scott to tell Levi about his drag act, assuring him that if Levi doesn't like him for who he is, he isn't worthy of Scott. Levi visits Liam and informs him that she'll keep his secret and he can keep his club. He tries to flirt with her but she rejects him. He calls himself a "lone wolf" but Lisa calls him a "scared puppy" and walks out. Harry tries to assure James that he wasn't behind the wheel of the car. James tries to unlock Harry's phone to no avail. Sylver and Mercedes return from Liverpool, having to travel there to find the game. She makes an excuse and takes the drugs from her bag. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Doctor Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019